<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saccharine (Kinktober 2020) by WitheringFeniks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745433">Saccharine (Kinktober 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks'>WitheringFeniks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Blow Jobs, Breeding, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Developing relationship Fresh/Reader, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudes, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader Isn't Human, Reader is a fae, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positive, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, gotta love kinky Nightmare, image at bottom on chapter 1, minor dom/sub vibes day 3, more tags to be added for each day, pre-reader/cross, reader has set appearance, reader is female, slight hint at nightmare/killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’d finally gone out on your own, you’d never dream that one day you would, quite happily, have found yourself in a loving relationship with five—six, if Fresh has his way, not that you’d protest—skeleton monsters.</p><p>---------</p><p>My first ever Kinktober! I won't be doing every day, only a selection of 8 DAYS cause I know I won't be able to complete it.</p><p>In order:<br/>
</p><p>DAY 1: Axe &amp; Dust
</p><p>DAY 2: Nightmare
</p><p>DAY 3: Fresh
</p><p>DAY 4: Error
</p><p>DAY 5: Dust, Killer &amp; Error 
</p><p>DAY 6: Killer
</p><p>DAY 7: Nightmare &amp; Cross
</p><p>DAY 8: Axe
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dust/Reader, Error/reader, Fresh/reader, Killer/Reader, Nightmare/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first half of this chapter is mostly establishing your relationship with everyone. Can't help but add plot to my smut~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 1: Fingering <strike>| Whips |</strike> Orgasm Denial | Cunnilingus</p><p>Dust and Axe don't appreciate humans eyeing you like you aren't their's and it seems you need to be punished for trying to make them jealous.</p><p>.</p><p><strong> <span class="u">Chapter 1: </span> </strong> <strong> <span class="u">Denial</span> </strong></p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes in life, you have calm periods.</p><p>Periods where everything goes smoothly and perfectly to how you want.</p><p>Others, it is the opposite.</p><p>For a long time, you merely drifted in the wind, allowing it to take you to your next location.</p><p>A nomadic lifestyle was the escape you needed from that hellhole your parents called home.</p><p>It had never been a home—simply a house you just so happened to be raised in.</p><p>So, when your chance to flee presented itself, you took it with both hands and left, leaving everything but the money you had worked hard to earn.</p><p>The magic that thrummed through you veins allowed you to hide within the human population for the next sixty years. Never once was someone suspicious of what you might be—humans had all but forgotten about Monster and Fae kind after all.</p><p>It was better that way.</p><p>But then—Monsters returned to the surface.</p><p>They had been freed and you were happy to see they had finally gotten their freedom after so long. You could remember your grandmother talking about it when she had been but a youngling—over two thousand years ago, long before your grandparents had meet.</p><p>With the Monsters return, Fae stepped out into the light once more to stand beside their brethren. Soon Monsters and Fae had rights and freedom to move as they wished, live where they want, and be with whoever they loved.</p><p>Of course, there was some amount of the human population that protested but they were minor—as common as any other racist or homophobe really.</p><p>None were brave enough when they know Monsters and Fae harnessed magic.</p><p>Then, eight months later, you found yourself making the lovely acquaintance of a very, over seven feet, tall skeleton by the name of Papyrus. A very friendly, despite his slightly crooked appearance, Monster who enjoyed cooking, something you really connected with him on!</p><p>It wasn’t long after that he wanted to introduce you to his brother and his brothers’ alternate selves—the sweetheart had accidently let slip a few to many things that didn’t quite add up over time and you questioned him about it.</p><p>Seeing him sweat nervously had been adorable, but you reassured him nothing he said would stop you from being friends.</p><p>So, he did.</p><p>You were very sympathetic to the horror in which he and his brother had been forced to go through. Nor did you judge them—they did what they had to do to survive.</p><p>Papyrus was vague about the others, for they were not his stories to tell after all—something you respected—but, like him and his brother, they had all suffered in different ways. Their alternate universes being ones filled with pain and heartbreak.</p><p>Then you met them and—just like Papyrus, found yourself falling into their circle of friendship. Their mistrust of humans did not apply to you since you were not in fact human, and soon, oddly enough, you wanted to settle down—leaving behind your nomadic ways to live in their wonderful company.</p><p>Eventually your friendships evolved into more.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>It was the softly grip on your ankle that held your attention when you roused. It was a familiar feeling, it left you flooding on the feeling of security and love, even had you not been surrounded by the four other warm bodies. However, they slept on, oblivious to you waking. The tip of the tentacle caressed your calf softly and you finally cracked open your yellow gaze to peer at Nightmare, who was distracted by a book.</p><p>A soft: “Hey.”</p><p>Nightmare blinked and his single cyan eyelight turned from the book onto you, “<strong>good morning, my dear.</strong>”</p><p>You smiled sleepily, perfectly relaxed and content being surrounded by the others. Your brain felt the slightest bit sluggish but that was normal after a night of Nightmare helping you with unpleasant dreams.</p><p><strong>“it’s early,”</strong> Nightmare added, just as benign, “<strong>try and go back to sleep for a little while longer, dear one. you’ll need it after last night.</strong>”</p><p>It must have been a bad one then.</p><p>You don’t remember much of your night terrors these days; Nightmare was a sweetheart and blocked your subconscious whenever you had one. For him, it was an added bonus meal.</p><p>A hum was your only response, already falling victim to your tired body.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>When you trotted into the kitchen an hour later, ready for the day, Papyrus was in the midst of making breakfast. So with a greeting, you set off helping him by fetching the plates and laying them out for him, then pulling out mugs and cups.</p><p>Papyrus and Killer both drank orange juice first thing.</p><p>Axe drank apple juice.</p><p>Nightmare and Dust had coffee.</p><p>Error and you enjoyed tea.</p><p>Routine was good for you after so long of being out on the road and never in one place for an extended period of time.</p><p>You enjoyed these mornings because it was a nice quiet between you all.</p><p>You found you’d strangely missed the feeling of seeing someone when you woke up and again throughout the day. It was a craving you’d discovered after moving in with the skeleton Monsters.</p><p>Papyrus thanked you for your help and finished making your plate up first—a common thing, you help, you get first dibs.</p><p>Killer came next, nabbing his orange juice from the kitchen counter and sat in the seat next to you. You finished your mouthful so that when he did sit, you could turn and share a good morning kiss.</p><p>A soft happy rumbly purr escaped your chest and Killer grinned, pecking an extra kiss to your cheek. “sleep okay, sweetheart?”</p><p>“With you all? Always.” You chimed with a grin.</p><p>Killer snickered.</p><p>Error came stumbling in, finishing up his tea—with an abhorrent amount of sugar as always—and fell into one of the chairs at the end of the table. Which meant he was on your left. You patiently waited for him to take a few sips of his tea to wake up before taking his free hand and kissing his phalanges.</p><p>A familiar warm mustard colour tinted his cheeks. “<strike>m-morning</strike>.”</p><p>“Deep sleep huh?”</p><p>The blush darkened.</p><p>Error didn’t need as much sleep as a normal person—or monster in this case—since him and Nightmare weren’t exactly normal Sanses after all and because of their make up, they could go a few days without sleeping. Albeit they did enjoy resting at night with you all. But Error liked to indulge and take deeper but shorter sleeps to keep a schedule similar to everyone’s and often they made him groggy when he woke.</p><p>Error pulled your hands to his teeth, returning the kiss.</p><p>Affection between you and Error was different compared to the others, his reaction to touch varied—he’d made a big effort when you’d all been dancing around each other to work on it—and so sometimes simple hand kisses was all you could do.</p><p>He’d made big progress since you’d met him and you were <em>proud</em>.</p><p>You’d never push for more if he was uncomfortable and you’d gotten good at reading his cues.</p><p>Dust, Axe, and Nightmare came pottering in, grabbing their respective drinks and sitting down to eat.</p><p>A few puns here and there to Papyrus’s annoyance—he secretly loved them, the big sweetheart—before you split ways to go about your days.</p><p>Error wanders off to do his multi-dimensional job, Nightmare too. Killer and Papyrus leave to get to work.</p><p>While none of you needed money—altogether, you were set for more than a human lifetime—working was mostly a healthy way to get your own space and keep busy then stay at home twenty four seven and do nothing.</p><p>And since it was a Monday, it was shopping day. A day you every much enjoyed because Axe, Dust and you loved to stock up the house and mess around. Like it was a date between the three of you that you were all fond off.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>It was a common thing for Axe to climb into the shopping cart and then you and Dust would pile the stuff around him. You loved to see what would balance where and how.</p><p>It would always get you weird looks…</p><p>Or that could be because you were a fae and they were monsters…</p><p>But neither really mattered! Not to you or to them!</p><p>…Maybe to them depending on what sort of looks it were…</p><p>You often got admiring ones—you weren’t oblivious, your status as fae made you stand out and fae were often what humans would call attractive or appealing, despite some of your less human extremity.</p><p>Since you’d removed your human cloak, you got approached for a hook up way more often—probably because humans would want to boast about getting to fuck a fae and you didn’t really have any problem with that (you were curious however, could never not be), but now you were taken, it got annoying.</p><p>You’ve had a few occasions where a guy wouldn’t take no for an answer, even when you’d told him you weren’t exactly single. A particular instance comes to mind where you’d been loathsome to use magic on the bastard as it would have been a waste. However you were saved from doing so when Nightmare appeared from a portal, magic sparking with his anger and promptly gave the man a terrifying scare that would haunt the man’s dreams for a while, even without Nightmare actively going out of his way to cause them.</p><p>(That had also been how you met Fresh; the oh-so radical Sans having been accompanying Nightmare when your goopy boyfriend’s danger senses had started tingling. God, you loved Nightmare so, <em>so</em> much. The overprotective goop.)</p><p>But on the other hand, you knew Dust and Axe got wary ones and they didn’t go out of their way (too much anyway) to try and appease someone with a oh-so cheerful fake persona. Neither were horrible people, friendly when met with friendly, respectful when respected and so on.</p><p>However—</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They watched as you scratched your brow with a small thoughtful pout and asked where a certain item would be kept—a new store they had chosen to explore today. The last one…well, they weren’t too keen on one of the employees that liked to watch you specifically when you all went there.</p><p>Of course you were obvious to the <em>true</em> amount of attention you drew, even while in human form—it was a rare occasion they saw you like that, but you looked just as beautiful—and they considered themselves so, so lucky to have gotten the chance to get to know you and come to love you.</p><p>You tugged at your bottom lip and Axe wanted to take that lip between his teeth. He shuffled, mindful of the food surrounding him, when he felt a rush of magic head down south. Now was <em>not</em> the time.</p><p>Dust just grinned, not at all ashamed of where his thoughts had gone at the sight—why should he? You were theirs; <strong><em>they</em></strong> were <em><span class="u">allowed</span></em> to ology at you openly. Especially when it never ceased to stop the yellow your cheeks would turn when you spotted the heated glances.</p><p>Like it does so now, you eye them shyly, cheeks turning a beautiful corn-yellow, “Guys! Stop it, we’re in public!”</p><p>Axe and Dust just grinned wider, the blush darkens.</p><p>You huff, mockingly angry at their continued staring and turned your back to them, “I’ll just go ask someone for help then!”</p><p>You scamper away and down the aisle to the worker stacking shelves. The human man turns to you, surprised and curious at being spoken to and then he <em>smiles</em>.</p><p>The pair watch the way you almost animatedly speak, questioning the man oh-so innocently while his gaze is anything but—now that, <em>that</em> pisses them off.</p><p>Because the man is openly doing it and—you aren’t that oblivious. You used your charms in situations you can get away with doing so and as you clasp your hands behind your back—</p><p><em>Oh</em>, they realise in unison, <em>it was going to be <strong>like</strong> that, huh?</em></p><p>Oh, you were so going to be punished—you were purposely drawing you shoulders back to present your breasts, rocked on your heels and spoke in the sugar-sweet voice of yours that portrayed innocence curiosity that was anything <em>but</em>.</p><p>You were trying to get back at them for eyeing you like they wanted to ravage you in public, weren’t you?</p><p>Oh, you <em>most certainly</em> were going to get it—</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>You cried out, almost a sob, as you were once again denied the sweet release that had been building and building inside you. The coil that had been ready to release a moment longer and yet—Axe pulled away.</p><p>A keen escaped your throat, and their gentle petting did little the ease you after the fifth time.</p><p>“Please!” you beg, physically unable to take it any longer—hot, hot, hot and yet so <em>cold</em>, body mind-numbingly <em>ready, </em>your walls clenching down on nothing and it made the empty feeling more profound.</p><p>“shhhh,” Dust nuzzled you neck, arms holding your own captive as you arched against his chest. You weakly fought, desperate to continue the stimulation Axe had so cruelly stopped.</p><p>Said skeleton’s grin widened, “why….should we? After you…so… rudely flirted with that human? In front…of us too?”</p><p>His phalanges dug into your thighs and without hesitant, bit down and drew blood.</p><p>You jerked in Dust’s grip with a cry as the pain sent stunning tingles through your body, your channel spasmed and—you sobbed again.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry~!” you tried to kick your legs, desperate to get <em>more</em>.</p><p>You could feel your slick dripping out of you, mixed with Axe’s magic blue saliva that left tingles coursing through your sex.</p><p>“you…think she is?” Axe hummed curiously, “she <em>does</em> look like it.”</p><p>His eyelight watched the fat tears escape and the way you squirmed, just letting more of your arousal slip free.</p><p>“and sounds like it,” Dust agreed with a groan as he nipped at your shoulder, “perhaps we should grant mercy this time.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, <em>please</em>!” you nod rapidly and desperately, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”</p><p>With a wicked grin, Axe ducked back down, grip shifting to lift your legs over his shoulders before diving in, tongue licking a long stripe up from your entrance to your clitoris.</p><p>You let out a cry in relief, toes curling as his tongue slipped into you. Their ecto-tongues were so much more flexible than any human’s, and longer too; it curled its way through your canal. You clenched down especially hard when it brushed against that certain spot within you.</p><p>A whine escaped as he retreated but that was quickly overpowered by a moan when his fingers replaced it. His tongue, instead, circled around your clit, teeth nipping and sucking around your sensitive nub.</p><p>Two of Axe’s thick digits were bent upwards so that they rubbed against the roof of your walls, slowly but roughly thrusting in and out of you. Your legs spasmed around his neck, trying to ensure he would continue his ministrations. You could feel your end coming, your head thrown back, and your fingers squeezed Dust’s humeri.</p><p>“AH—Axes! Please, faster!”</p><p>Dust snickered against your furred shoulder, hands moving to grasp at your breasts, kneeing and pinching at your pebbled nipples, you yowl happily at the succour.</p><p>The following rumble against your clit combined with the increased speed of his phalanges was what pushed you over the edge, voice coming out in a shout, Axe’s name falling rapidly from your lips in the peak of your ecstasy.</p><p>Neither stopped, intent on drawing out your orgasm and only stopped once your body slumped back against Dust</p><p>You mewl tiredly, eyes heavy and you return the nuzzle Dust was doing, his own rumble vibrating his ribcage. You keen softly, toes curling once more as Axe nips gently as he moves up and up your body until he can steal a soft kiss.</p><p>“we’ve gotcha, lampchop,” he hums softly, “rest those pretty eyes for us.”</p><p>“we’ll take good care of ya,” Dust adds just as tenderly.</p><p>You allow yourself to succumber to your exhausted-but-thoroughly-sated body’s call for sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/50403947622/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DAY 2: <strike>Cross-dressing | Stripping |</strike> Tentacles | Somnophilia</p><p>Nightmare doesn’t appreciate the thunder’s attempt to wake you. So, he’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 2: Distractions</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The boom of the thunder rattled the windows, lightning illuminated the outside and you squirmed in your sleep, frown tugging at your brows.</p><p>Nightmare pursed his teeth, his own frown forming as he shuffled to encase you further within his arms, tentacles wrapping around you both in an attempt to hid away from the outside world. He hadn’t planned to use any magic during your midday nap—in fact, he had planned to <em>join</em> you, let himself relax but then it started raining and then the lightning and thunder arrived.</p><p>By that time you’d already fallen asleep thankfully, but…</p><p>Another flash, a long beat, then a distant boom he swore he could almost feel in his bones.</p><p>He exhaled in agitation at the turn the weather took as you curled into him more, the sounds sensitive to your fluffy ears even when asleep—at this rate, it would wake you up, he didn’t want that to happen.</p><p>You hummed softly, stretching over his chest and nuzzling.</p><p>A tingle rushed up his spine, sacral to cervical and—<em>there was an idea</em>.</p><p>A lazy grin spread across his face, eye-socket becoming half-lidded at the swell of magic at his pelvis.</p><p>His tentacles tensed, shuddering—a feeling that prickled across his back and downwards.</p><p>Oh, yes, that was <em>quite</em> the idea.</p><p>He flips over, so that now you were beneath him and he above. A tentacle tentatively pulls the blanket which had covered you both away, discarding it for later use all the while he gently caressed your cheek.</p><p>It had been a while since he’d had his way with you like this…he did so very much enjoy it—watching your expressions, feeling your reactions and listening to those cute little sounds escape as he fucked you both in and out of dream…</p><p>He barely manages to stifle his groan as his thoughts only results in the increase of his arousal.</p><p>He wraps a tentacle around your head loosely, supporting and raising it, twisting it over your closed eyes before he feeds it into your mind.</p><p>A small adorable gasp leaves your mouth—his single eyelight sharpens at the sound.</p><p>(Within the black formless dreamscape, he pulls your nude form against him, “<strong>my dear</strong>.”)</p><p>(The purr his voice takes has you shakily exhaling, nipples pebbling and your head falls back onto his shoulder as his phalanges grasp your breasts.)</p><p>(There was a heat between your legs, already leaking slick as the sensual touches from both Nightmare’s hands and tentacles only fed that warmth.)</p><p>He shudders, listening to your soft little gasps as he continued the ministrations to your dream body all the while he removes you clothes within the real world; like unwrapping a present, he takes the time to show his love to your body.</p><p>Your breathing got deeper, chest rising and falling so <em>deliciously</em>…</p><p>He gives one final nuzzle to your cheek before ducking down to your neck, tongue snaking out of his mouth, tasting you with a deep, carnal growl resonating from his ribcage.</p><p>Fuck—he still had no idea how you got to him like this, after so long with nothing, in a matter of weeks of meeting you he’d experiences emotions he’d only felt via others.</p><p>(You squirm a little, both in and out as he caresses a tentacle along your inner thigh, getting closer and closer to the dipping little entrance. You whimper, hips arching in an attempt to, well, <em>tempt</em>.)</p><p>His phalanges trail down your sides, feeling all those little imperfections from all your years alive. His left grasps your tail in hand, wrapping it around twice and tugs. You keen softly, hips rising.</p><p>(He does the same, he watches as you pant, tongue slipping from your open mouth.)</p><p>(He wraps his tentacles around your thighs and down to your knees, spreading your legs wide as a third ventures between to tease and flick along your slit.)</p><p>He does the same in the real world, only instead of a third, it’s his own phalanges that finds that little button of yours. Slicking his fingers up with your arousal and using it to play with your clitoris, he listens to your keening and mewls as he tightens that coil inside you more and more.</p><p>(You murmur his name, hands desperately reaching behind you to find support. He chuckles, nipping at your furred neck as he presses the tentacle, slicking it up and rubbing up and down your entire length. Your legs tremble and—)</p><p>He slips his phalanges into you, rubbing and pressing; dragging the tips of his fingers along your walls as he curls them deeply inside you. Your back arches off the bed as a sob escapes, walls clenching down <em>tight</em>. You yowl your release and a lewd groans escapes as he imagines just what it would feel like around his dick; <em>fuck</em>, does he need you. This power he has over you never ceases to not makes him <em>drunk</em>.</p><p>He removes his fingers only once your body had gone limb and doesn’t even bother removing any clothes—just shoves his shorts down to release his tumescent cock.</p><p>He rubs and coats himself with your slick before pressing his head against your lips, watching as it disappeared inside that warmth. He shudders.</p><p>(The tentacle that had been teasing does the same, working its way into you and you buck in his tight grip, once more chanting his name.)</p><p>He hilts himself completely in you, a snug fit and his hips threaten to buck as he can faintly feel your cervix at this angle. Your walls quiver around him and he has to take a moment to gather his thoughts, burying his face into your neck.</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck—you were just so <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>He draws back slowly, taking his time to savour the feeling of you clenching down and legs fighting to wrap around his waist which he doesn’t allow, instead kept them wide open for himself.</p><p>His remaining tentacle twisted and entwined around your body, slithering around your waist, coiling around a breast and squeezing…wanting more of those sweat little sounds from you.</p><p>Then—he sets his pace, your slick heat easing the way for him. You gasp of his name in dream and it sets him off, a growl reverberating as he moved faster, starting to pound into you with wild abandon.</p><p>(The harsh and writhing movements of the tentacle had you keening loudly, body arching.)</p><p>He bit down on you shoulder, tasting blood and he squeezed his eyes closed as he clutches your waist. The sounds of his pelvis slapping your thighs—the noise of him fucking you through your slick—the panting and writhing.</p><p>You tighten around him and Nightmare can tell you’re not going to last much longer—neither is he, desperation and need clouding his thoughts as he seeks his end.</p><p>He drives you over the edge first and you shake beneath him; that does it for him. The squeezing as if trying to him milk him of his cum—well, he’ll gladly give.</p><p>He groans loudly, hilting himself completely inside you as he reaches his peak. A shudder racking his entire body as he fills you up.</p><p>(“<strong>so good for me, darling</strong>,” he murmurs softly against your throat as you gasp desperately for a breath. You mewl weakly and he released you mind, letting you succumber to a dreamless sleep.)</p><p>…huh, the rain and thunder had stopped—when had that happened?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Backroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DAY 3: <strike>First Time</strike> <strike>| Sadism/Masochism |</strike> Gags | Public Sex</p><p>Fresh detests humans that think themselves superior to Monsters and so when some are more than a little aggressive in an attempt for your attention. Well, you need to help him cool off. Thankfully Grillbz lets you take him outback to help with that.</p><p>[Never written Fresh before, but boi did i enjoy it!]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 3: Backroom</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>He rattled, a sharp exhale following and you softly fiddle with the open zipper of his bright and colourful jacket in concerned silence. Even with his glasses—which was currently blank, not a word or shape in sight (showing just how angry he really was)—you could see the way he was squeezing his sockets closed in an attempt to reel in that bloodthirsty desire to gut those three human men.</p><p>Another breath and finally, he slips his glasses down his nasal bone to meet your eyes, “i really do detest humans, babygirl.”</p><p>You try to bit back a grin, but the corners of your lips quiver—you could agree with him. You’d had plenty of sour interactions with them over your years.</p><p>“They certainly weren’t the first men to be aggressive towards me in an attempt to get my attention, y’know?” your voice is soft, musing—why did it always happen to you???</p><p>He chuckles, but it was deep and husky, anger still lingering in his voice, “thought that first time was a one off, chica. ain’t eva seen nightboy go that postal before. he was hella pissed.”</p><p>Heat creeps onto your cheeks.</p><p>“but ya <em>shoulda</em> let me jack ‘em up, toots. shouldn’ta let ‘em off the heasy,” there was a growl now and it sent a hit of heat down south.</p><p>You exhale and shift, trying to make the way you rub you thighs together look natural. But the sharp, wide grin that splits across Fresh’s face—there was no fooling him.</p><p>“ya like it, huh?” he ducks his head down, nasel bone brushing your warm cheek. Skeletal hands grip tight at your waist, “like it when i threaten to throw down? like it when i promise violence against those that tried to get their little scrub hands on what’s <em>mine</em>?”</p><p>A shaky breath and he tugs you against him—you bit back a whimper, already feeling the magic gathered in his pants. He hisses out a snicker against your neck at the small noise, nipping at it which only sent more shocks downwards. At this rate, you were going to be positively dripping—at least Fresh could just shortcut you both back to yours since you’d rather not walk around with soiled panties afterwards.</p><p>You grip at his jacket, head falling back to give him that room to work—a harsh nip that had you bucking your hips into his followed as if a reward.</p><p>“damn, ya know when i first saw ya, thought you were the prettiest thing i’d eva seen, babygirl,” he drags his warm tongue up your neck and to the base of your ears that sends a throb through you, “and i was hella disappointed when nightyboy explained you were taken but then he went onto say it wasn’t just him you were with, and boy, it was a sweet treat gettin’ their permission ta take ya out.”</p><p>A shaky breath which hitched when a hand slipped beneath your skirt. Fresh groaned happily as he dragged a finger along your damp panties, “fuck.”</p><p>It takes a moment for your brain to catch the curse and—wow, <em>Fresh just actually swore</em>.</p><p>You giggle, muffling the sound into his jacket, but that turns into a yelp when he bites down <em>hard</em>—then your waist’s being pressed against the counter top, the edge digging into your hips.</p><p>Your hands are shoved flat onto the counter by Fresh and he snarls into your neck, “keep those pretty things where i can see them.”</p><p>Then your panties are dropped to you ankles and your about to step out of them when Fresh stops you, “ah, ah. <em>don’t move</em>, suger tits.”</p><p>The heat of his body lines your back and suddenly it’s too hot—the only sounds are you pants, the rustling of movement and the sound of Fresh unbuckling his trousers.</p><p>You tremble in anticipation and then your being pressed down onto the metal counter and Fresh holds your scarf up to your mouth, “open wide, babygirl, we wouldn’t want anyone hearing me completely wrecking you and think you’re in trouble now would we?”</p><p>You eagerly clamp down on it and it does well to muffle your moan when he rubs himself against you, coating his cock in your arousal. He repeats it, letting the head of his cock catch on your entrance each and every tantalizing time and you whimper, unable to move your hips for any type of more stimulation with the tight and bruising grip Fresh has on your waist to—you yowl as he impales himself into you.</p><p>Your eyes water, walls spasming around the thick intrusion as you sob happily at both the pain and pleasure—<em>fuckfuckfuck</em>.</p><p>Behind you, Fresh groans, muffling the sound against your sweater, “so damn tight.”</p><p>One, two, three thrusts as Fresh finds his pace then he’s grabbing your wrists and your forced to arch backwards at the almost painful pull at your shoulders.</p><p>But it only serves to let him fuck you harder, thrusting into you as he pulls you back to met each one. The harsh slapping of his pelvis against your ass is a sting that has your toes curling, <em>yesyesyes</em>.</p><p>The only sounds that escape you are stifled mewls and keens.</p><p>Then, he’s taking both wrists in one hand, his right sliding beneath your shirt and up to your bare breast—you hated wearing bras and today was just one of those days you’d chosen not to.</p><p>“oh?” Fresh grunts and you can hear the grin in his voice, “no bra, eh? How naughty, babygirl.”</p><p>He squeezed tightly and you pant, wanting to stick your tongue out but—you couldn’t, leaving a well of frustration to form. You whine and your hips buck as he pinches your nipple then circles it soothingly.</p><p>His hand vanishes and retakes your right wrist where he yanks you up further, rising your hands behind his neck, letting you link your fingers together as he takes hold of your thrashing tail in one hand, the other grabbing the edge of the counter as he bends forward.</p><p>You can’t stop the squeal, head snapping back to hit his sternum at how the new position seemed to make Fresh hit a completely different set of pleasure buttons inside you. </p><p>You could only give muffled cries in need as he hit that perfect spot deep inside with his thick cock and the buzzing magic of it over and over, and over, and over, and—fuck, <strong><em>it felt so fucking</em></strong><em> <strong>good!</strong></em></p><p>It felt so fucking good, you thought you were going to lose your mind!</p><p>He pulls your tail, sending more shockwaves and—you pulse around him, legs quivering as what felt like a tidal wave spills over you as you scream, coil scattering inside you.</p><p>The pain of Fresh’s bite only intensities it and even through the fuzzy cloud nine from the amazing orgasm, you can feel the twitches of Fresh’s cock with each pulse as he fills you with his cum. </p><p>“there we go, babygirl,” he grunts into your hair, grinding his hips into yours as he spurts another shot, “you were so freakin’ good for me.”</p><p>You let the scarf drop from your mouth, panting for breath and mewl softly as he unlinks your fingers from behind his neck, rubbing your knuckles as he does. He leans you down on the counter top to give you support since your legs were on the verge of failing you</p><p>You keen softly as he pulls out, dragging some of his cum with him.</p><p>Fresh groans at the sight, watching as the come slowly dribbles from you. He slides your panties back up your legs, catching and pushing back in some of his leaking cum before sliding the panties into place. He rights your skirt and without warning, swoops you up into his arms.</p><p>Your sigh happily, nuzzling against his shoulder as he rumbles, returning to the gesture, “best we cut our lil’ date off early, huh, babygirl?”</p><p>Then he shortcuts you both away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cooking Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DAY 4: <strike>Human Furniture | Stockings</strike> | Shower Sex | <strike>Emeto</strike></p><p>An accident while baking turns heated when Error decides to have his way with you in the shower. He always was quite good at thinking on his feet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a day late and that's becuase I woke up at like eleven yesterday and couldn't bring myself to find inspiration to finish. </p><p>Not too keen on this one, but well, don't know what to improve about it.</p><p> </p><p>That saying, DAY 5 may also be a day late, depending on how much time I can find to be able to write it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter 4: Cooking Disaster</span> </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>You yipped as the batter splat against your cheek.</p><p>Error laughed, “<strike>your face</strike>.”</p><p>You pout but reach for the batter and proceed to lick it off your finger, making sure to pull your finger out with a soft <em>pop</em>. You ignore the way Error’s eyes drop to your mouth, eyeing it intensely.</p><p>He wanted to tease you, well, you’ll have to get him back—it had been a while since you both had a chance for alone time like this and…you wanted to make the most of it.</p><p>You give him your back as your unable to resist the grin that spreads across your face.</p><p>“Okay, what next?”</p><p>You purposely brush up against him, sway your hips, bend over and each time, Error’s eyes would hyper-focus on you, flush getting dark and dark as more time went on—but he hadn’t caught on yet, much to your disappointment.</p><p>It’s only when your purposefully flick batter on your breasts when trying to fill the cake cases that Error sucks in a breath, “<strike>you minx</strike>.”</p><p>You bat your lashes at him innocently, “what on <em>earth</em> do you mean?”</p><p>His eyes narrow, a slight and momentary uptick in glitching before he gets a hold of himself, “<strike>You—you were doing it on purpose, weren’t you!?”</strike></p><p>You giggled, “I—I couldn’t help it!”</p><p>He pounces when your too distracting trying to calm yourself, a hand reaching into the mixing bowl and—you squeak as it hits you in the face, you stared at him, eyes wide in shock.</p><p>“Er—Error?” was your utter, voice filled with confused betrayal.</p><p>It was his turn to laugh, leaning against the counter as he clutched his non-existent gut.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes, grabbing one of the filled cake cases and threw it.</p><p>
  <em>S P L A T</em>
</p><p>His laughing stopped abruptly, frozen as the case slowly dropped off his face. His eyelights vanished, leaving only yellow sockets.</p><p>Uh oh, you were in now trouble. You squeal and run out the kitchen—there was a loud clatter as Error chased after you.</p><p>“I’m soorrrrrrrry~” you cried, leaping over the settee and across the room towards the stairs—the one place you knew where to hide: the bathroom!</p><p>The boys didn’t need to shower as often as you so they had no reason to step near it—the perfect place!</p><p>You’re up the stairs, putting distance between you and Error with enough time to dive into the main bathroom and quietly close it. You cover your mouth, trying to muffle your breathing and—giggles.</p><p>“<strike>sugar~</strike>,” Error coos as he slowly stalks down the hallway, “<strike>where are you~?</strike>”</p><p>You bit your lip, heart pounding in excited; your gut clenching and arousal prickling.</p><p>It went quiet and—</p><p>“<strike>gotcha,</strike>” his voice came from behind and you squeal, jumping forward when his blue strings wrap around you. Error pulls you flush against him and he growls playfully, “<strike>need I punish you, sugar?”</strike></p><p>“Nope!” you squirm, muffled giggles escaping as you relax against him.</p><p>“<strike>good</strike>,” Error purrs and nuzzles into your neck, “<strike>you almost had me, but I know the door had been open early</strike>.”</p><p>You pout, “Aw man.”</p><p>Damn, had you realised that, you wouldn’t have closed the door, just climbed into the shower and pulled the curtain closed.</p><p>Saying that…</p><p>“Wanna shower? The remaining cakes aren’t going anywhere.”</p><p>Error hummed in agreement and released you.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>You howled, head thrown back, hips arching as your eyes watered. Your walls spasmed down on nothing but the intense spray of the water just kept going. Your hands scrambled from Error’s shoulders to around his neck as your press your forehead against his sternum, gasping for breath.</p><p>Another spasm racked through your lower body, tears escaping and you sobbed as you felt his phalanges tease along your entrance, desperate for some sort of internal stimulation.</p><p>“Error Error Err<em>or Error Error!</em>” your voice is a slur, but it doesn’t stop the mantra.</p><p>The Destroyer groans, near breathless at the sight of you un-coming beneath him. A mewl, a keen, your hips bucking.</p><p>He plunged a single digit in and your walls fluttered around it desperately, “Ah, ah, ah <em>ah!</em>”</p><p>A second phalange and he curled them harshly, repeating the motion as your walls spasm around him.</p><p>“Errr-ooor~,” you sobbed and he decided to grant mercy, dropping the shower handle to instead readjust, pressing you back against the slope of the bath as he settled between you. You sniffled, hoisting your feet on the edge of the bath, desperate for the sensation of being full in only ways your boys could make you feel.</p><p>A sigh escaped, the feeling of Error finally, <em>finally</em> stretching your empty canal was a relief. You nuzzled his clavicle to show your appreciation and nipped gently, listening to Error’s groan.</p><p>He set a slow pace and it felt just right after all the stimulation he’d put your through.</p><p>Your hands grasp at his spine, creasing and clenching in the ways you knew he enjoyed, feeling and seeing the shudder that shook him.</p><p>He ducks his head, capturing your lips and you eagerly return, panting heavily as you feel yourself growing near and near, “Error.”</p><p>He uses that chance to sneak his tongues past your lips and you can’t stop the happy little noises that escape at the bombarding feeling. Error pulls back just enough to growl, one hand grasping your hip as his pace picked up. Your shaky sighs and the ever tightening coil—the feeling of Error against your spasming walls and his soft grunts.</p><p>You come with a soft keen, walls clenching tight around Error and with a few most thrusts, it pushes him over. Pulling out and grinding against your sex as he comes across your stomach.</p><p>He peppered kiss down your neck, muttering soft praises and you wince slightly when you try to shift—you were going to be sore for a while.</p><p>Error huffs soft, grin widening as if hearing your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet downstairs when Axe arrived but he could smell the cake mix in the kitchen.</p><p>He blinked at the mess, shrugged and grabbed the half-full bowl of mix that you and Error hadn’t gotten around to using.</p><p><em>Not like either of you’d be down anytime soon</em>, he mused, listening to the way Error was carrying you from the bathroom, <em>you wouldn’t know it was missing.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One, Two, Three, Four…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DAY 5: <strike>Vore | Lapdance</strike> | Orgy | <strike>Drunken Sex</strike></p><p>An evening with Dust, Killer and Error turns into an even better night when the skellies decide to have their way with you. Who are you to deny them?</p><p>[Shorter then i was expecting but i feel this is one of my better ones, surprisingly. Tomorrow--Killer]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 5: One, Two, Three, Four…</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>You gagged, eyes watering and slurping along Killer’s length. He hissed, grip on your hair tightened as he continued that steady pace, careful to let you breathe as he sort his release.</p><p>Beneath you, Dust pistoned his hips up, pelvis hitting your skin in a bruising pace, grunts escaping his mouth as he watched you suck off Killer above him. He groaned, each thrust was in time with the feeling of Error dragging his own cock out of you.</p><p>The grip on your waist by Error held your hips in place, allowing Dust and him to just <em>fuck you</em>.</p><p>Stars, they had no idea how you did it.</p><p>So tiny compared to them and yet you could take them both so easily—</p><p>Killer groaned as your throat constricted around him in response to the feeling of Error and Dust’s unrelenting movements, and he began a more brutal pace, groaning as he felt the drool drip from your lips, teeth grazing him as you choked.</p><p>“Oh f<em>uck</em>.” Killer grunted as he pulled out of your mouth just enough not to choke you with his cum. You eagerly swallowed, only slightly disgruntled at the spillage as Dust and Error did good work distracting you from it.</p><p>Dust gave his own curse and Error grunted as your squeezed down on them and keened.</p><p>Killer stared down at your mouth as you pant and cried out, tongue lolling, as your body hitched in a back and forth motion, breasts swinging, with each thrust they gave. Twisting your head to face him once again, he captured you in a kiss, muffling your sounds and you scrambled to grab hold of his shoulders as you grew closer and closer.</p><p>You whimpered, trembling as they sawed deeply, desperate for their own release. Error got there first, a static growl as he stilled, bowing forward and nipping at your spine as his face contorted with pleasure. Error’s finish had the coil snapping, clenching and squeezing so tightly that Dust shouted, “shit!” as he came.</p><p>You keened, the flames that licked through you tapering off and you slumped down onto Dust, who grunted and shuddered as the sudden movement had him and Error sliding free from your silky warmth.</p><p>All three didn’t waste a moment in running soothing hands across your body, praising and petting as you floated on your high. A purred escaped your throat and they rumbled in return.</p><p>“I wuv you,” was your slurred mewl and was followed their own fond <em>I love you’s</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pent Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DAY 6: <strike>Creampies</strike> | Nudes <strike>| Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial</strike></p><p>Killer knows he’s getting a little pent up, but when you send him a nude—damnit, this isn’t what he meant when he told you he was bored at work!</p><p>[Small Nightmare cameo ;), Killer doesn't appreciate all the teasing.]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter 6: Pent Up</span> </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Killer sat back, chair creaking only the slightest as he did. But—he was board out of his mind. It was actually quite normal for his type of job, security, and he enjoyed it a lot surprisingly, but <em>today</em>.</p><p>Today was just one of those obnoxious days where it was sloth (heh) moving but it was helping that—</p><p><em>PING</em>.</p><p>—you had decided to metaphorically keep him company with a flow of constant messages. It was a rare day that you were home alone, but you’d covered for someone else recently and so the other person had decided to return the favour and cover one of your shifts, effectively giving you the day off.</p><p>While you here happy to allow them to cover for you, the downside was that you were currently home alone for the next few hours before he, the first person to finish for the day, got off.</p><p>Killer pulled his phone out of his pocket, wondering what you’d sent this time—an image? He cocked a browbone and unlocked to see what it was—he choked.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>He stared at the image of your bare breasts for a long moment before it hit him exactly what he was actually looking at.</p><p>When he did, a flush of heat and magic rushed through him. Killer cleared his throat and closed the image.</p><p><span class="u">You:</span> minx.</p><p><span class="u">Sweetheart:</span> :D</p><p>He glowered at the phone, feeling the magic warm his cheekbones. He shifted—now was not a good time to pop a boner.</p><p>
  <em>PING</em>
</p><p>Killer dared to look.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>You fucking—you’d pulled your legs onto the settee and held them apart, clearly displaying your virgina and—and that wasn’t it! <em>No</em>, you held your lips open allowing the camera to get a good view—</p><p>He swallowed and closed the image—fuck, fuck, fuck.</p><p>He needed—shit—his break was soon wasn’t it??? When did he have his break?</p><p>As if on cue, the door opened to reveal the human male—Davis—who would be taking over for him for the next hour.</p><p>Killer stood, clenched his phone and grunted in greeting before—trying for nonchalant but probably failing, <em>badly</em>—exiting.</p><p>He didn’t hesitate to slip into the bathroom, locking it behind him before—well, he dropped his pants and—</p><p>
  <em>PING</em>
</p><p>Fuck, you’d shoved your fingers inside.</p><p>He licked his hand, covering it in his silva before grabbing his cock and began jerking himself off. He clamped his jaw shut to stop the sounds bubbling at the back of his throat from escaping—fuck, it felt so good.</p><p>
  <em>PING</em>
</p><p>A video.</p><p>He opened to see a video of your fingering yourself, the faint noise if your giggling could be heard. He moved faster, skull hitting the wall as he squeezed his eyes closed as he desperately sort after his release.</p><p>
  <em>PING</em>
</p><p>—<em>WHEN HAD NIGHTMARE GOTTEN HOME????</em></p><p>Killer stared, sockets wide, panting and almost lightheaded as Nightmare had you over the arm of the settee, howling happily as he fucked you with his tentacle.</p><p>He stared, unable to look away at the way you just took the tentacle like it was your salvation.</p><p>A grunt, the coil in his non-existent gut become unbearable and then Killer was coming, not even caring about the fact he’d have to clean the floor. He was to desperate, to pent up and he didn’t have a single care in the world expect for his release in that moment.</p><p>He sucked in a breath, shuddering as the feeling slowly tapered off and clicked the lock bottom on his phone before blinking down at the mess.</p><p><em>Fucking minx,</em> he was going to have to punish you later teasing him damnit.</p><p>…and Nightmare too, it seemed.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Voyeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DAY 7: <strike>Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | Master/Slave |</strike> Voyeurism</p><p>Nightmare knows that Cross had taken a fancy to you and decides to…give him a bit of a show. With your consent of course. Cross is about to get the best damn show of his life.</p><p>[Aaaaaaand we've got Cross dragged into the mix. Pre-reader/cross, but Nightmare's a sneaky bitch and he's waited too long for Cross to act, so he's taking it into his own hands lol]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter 7: Voyeur</span> </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Ny~ah” the sound barely makes it past your lips as you suck in a desperate and shaky breath. You shake and tremble beneath the touches and creases of Nightmare’s tentacles that had wrapped around and around your body, holding you still.</p><p>You were dripping—arousal trailing down your legs and onto the floor.</p><p>He’d kept you on the edge for—how long? You can’t quite…</p><p>Brain fuzzy, coherent thoughts gone, all you could do was tremble and shake as Nightmare wound you up and up, again and again. Your throat raw and body tender and yet—more, you needed <em>more</em>.</p><p>A whimper and a sigh as you felt the tapered end of one of Nightmare’s tendrils flick down across your sex, likely dousing it with all your slick. But it wasn’t <em>enough</em>.</p><p>“Ni…Night-<em>ah</em>,” your legs lock up as the tentacle presses in and the feeling of being stretched again, <em>finally</em>, is alleviating.</p><p>“<strong>good girl</strong>,” his voice deep and soothing, his words slipping off his tongue like silk, and it has you clenching down. <em>God</em>.</p><p>“Pa—<em>please</em>,” you keen desperately—you need, <em>youneedyouneedyouneedyouneedyouneedyouneed.</em></p><p>“<strong>hush, little one</strong>,” you press your lips together, barely stifling the whimper that follows. The warmth of his skeletal hands as he drags them from your thighs, along your ass, and to your waist is—you toes curl, you pant with quick and shallow breaths, <em>please</em>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare,” you pleads—hardly aware you’d even spoke, voice almost completely <em>wrecked</em>—as if that alone will grant you what your begging truly for.</p><p>Fingers curled into fists, cheek pressed against the wood of the table which was wet with your sweat…</p><p>A soft pitiful moan escapes when Nightmare curls that tentacle inside you, rubbing meticulous against your walls.</p><p><em>The sensation must feel maddening after so long</em>, he muses, he had you here, bend over the library table for almost an hour now, bring you to the edge again and again.</p><p>This was new territory—for both of you, he had wanted to do this for a long time now. To see just how far he could take you, to see what became of you when he had you at his mercy like this. But if for one moment he thought you were pushed too far—he knew the limits but he first had to <em>find</em> them.</p><p>So he had chosen to finally go ahead and find those limits and…that wasn’t the only thing Nightmare had on his mind.</p><p>He’s keenly aware of Cross’s presence on the second floor of the library, stood in a spot neither he nor you could see but gave Cross the perfect view to see what was going on.</p><p>Nightmare was an empath by nature and he liked to use that to his advantage whenever he could—he knew what Cross felt for you. Just like he knew that Fresh did too, back before the parasite had joined the relationship.</p><p>Nightmare, despite what the more lighter versions of them believe, is more than willing to share, even with his possessive nature. He knew when people were sincere or not. He knew what the others felt for you, knew what you felt for them, and, in this current moment, knew what Cross was feeling.</p><p>It certainly wasn’t a new feeling for the monochrome Sans, but it seemed to have taken him slightly longer to realise the affection he felt was more than that. Unsurprisingly, he’d never been in a relationship, admitting to never having felt romantic feelings for anyone before having joint up with Nightmare all that time ago.</p><p>Cross was welcome to join the relationship but he just needed that little <em>push</em>. Needed that little bit of help in getting over the hurdle of <em>asking</em>.</p><p>And Nightmare felt it was long overdue.</p><p>He takes a moment to readjust their positions. He slips the tentacle free and you barely bit back a sob of frustration. Nightmare shushes you gently, rubbing soothing patterns from your waist to across your back.</p><p>With help from his extra appendages, he flips you over so that your face-to-face. Like this, it’s easy to see how far gone you are, cheeks streaked with tears with shallow and quick breaths.</p><p>Nightmare continues to stroke your hip as he leans up and steals a quick soft kiss.</p><p>Then he takes his cock in hand and presses is against your cunt, swallowing down a moan as he pushes all the way into the warmth. Nightmare keeps his eye trained on you for a grimace or flicker of discomfort—he wanted to please you, not hurt you and he’d edged you so long, he knew by tonight you’d be sore.</p><p>Setting a slow pace, Nightmare rolls his hips, listening to the soft sighs that escape you.</p><p>With his tentacles, he grabs you by the thighs and suspends them in the air, spreading them wide.</p><p>He fucks into you roughly, listening to your cries of pleasure. He repeats the motion, grinding his throbbing cock into your hot, wet cunt.</p><p>“<strong>scream, little one</strong>,” he coos and with a harsh loud thrust, you flinch and gasp, taking one stuttering breath in after another, “<strong>i want to hear you. i want the entire <em>house</em> to hear you</strong>.”</p><p>There. No secrets now. Though Nightmare gets the feeling that there never really were, Cross was just too smart to be fooled otherwise.</p><p>To his glee, you moans louder at Nightmare’s words, cunt clenching, walls tightening around Nightmare deliciously as he thrusts.</p><p>“<em>Aha</em>—yes—oh, Nightmmah, please, <em>oh</em>—”</p><p>Your cries become almost mindless babbling for Nightmare to give you everything he could as you try to meet each thrust. The wet smack of your sexes meeting only seems to heighten the pleasure as you writhes beneath him. You tears flowing freely with nothing but ecstasy.</p><p>“—Mare, Night, <em>pleasepleaseplease</em>—please, I need—<em>naah</em>!”</p><p>Satisfaction curls low within him at your shameless frantic, urgent pleas.</p><p>“<strong>that’s it,</strong>” Nightmare whispers, a contrast to how loud every sound from you is.</p><p>All at once, he fucks up into you and rolls his hips. You yells, hoarse, legs shaking and locking up all at one as your eyes roll.</p><p>His cock pulses as you squeeze around him and he moves with wild abandon. Nightmare can’t help but focus on where you meet, eyeing the golden-yellow slick that tinges his cock every time he pulls back from your cunt. There smears of his dark blue precome across your pussy, wet and glistening, and it has Nightmare groaning at the evidence of your shared intimacy.</p><p>A helpless cry, hips bucking and your claws scratch the wooden table, leaving behind distinct marks. You moan and plea for more with every passing second, so close to that edge, and Nightmare is more than eager to get you there.</p><p>“<strong>go on. <em>come for me</em>, little one</strong>.”</p><p>“Ah, <em>hn</em>,—Night—”</p><p>Voice cracking, you gasp desperately and he quickens his pace and—after several more agonizing seconds, you stiffen and a scream rips itself free from your throat.</p><p>You shakes and shake and shake under the force of the orgasm, clamping down on Nightmare, wailing in ecstasy. Nightmare moans as he fucks you through it, slamming into you vigorously before reaching his own where he stills, panting as he fills you up.</p><p>A breathless whine escapes you at the feeling before your falling limp, a soft keen following.</p><p>Nightmare doesn’t waste a second it creasing your body with both his hands and tentacles, already planning what bathsoap he was going to use and what type of drink you’d appreciate the most.</p><p>“<strong>good girl, good girl</strong>,” he praises—because you were. You’d been <em>so good</em> for him, letting him do this to you, letting him take you to an extreme you’ve not experienced before.</p><p>He wraps his arms around you waist, lifting you up and resting you against his chest, legs around his pelvis. You mewl softly through a raw throat and he rumbles.</p><p>Before he teleports, Nightmare twists in his head in Cross’s direction, a wicked grin across his face.</p><p>“<strong>clean yourself up, would you? i’d like to talk after i’ve got the little one in the bath</strong>.”</p><p>That embarrassment—the lingering arousal post orgasm—Nightmare just smiles again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Conceive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DAY 8: <strike>Balcony Sex | Hickeys</strike> <strike>| Caging</strike> | Knotting</p><p>It’s that time of the year again and Axe is first up for his heat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a side note, Nightmare is also here in the background, because I hc that Axe would be more of the rougher side during a heat and would need that extra reassurance.</p><p>--I also hc, for this fic mostly, that monsters are only fertile during heats, lol.</p><p>--otherwise, we'd already have a baby in this fic, ;;;;)</p><p> </p><p>---Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I had fun attempting this! and I fell behind once, which was actually a bit surprising. I expected at least twice, or even three times.</p><p>Here is the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter 8: Conceive</span> </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>There was a deep growl, one that vibrated through Axe’s ribs and you felt in your bones, one that sent tingles through your cunt. A soft keen escaped at the feeling, eyes sliding closed as you nuzzled your cheek into Nightmare’s shirt and he brushed his phalanges through your fringe as Axe buried his face into your neck, his grip tightening at your waist.</p><p>His pace, which had been slow and sensual before, shifted as the heat that burned through his bones grew and grew with each passing minute.</p><p>The sounds Axe was making as he moved, panting and grunting, another low rumbling noise filling the air, was only serving to make you more excited. For some reason, the primal sounds of him getting off was one of the most erotic things you’d ever heard, but you also supposed the pheromones he was giving off also affected you to some extent too. Given your nature.</p><p>You gasped his name and it seemed to set him off, a growl reverberating as he moved faster, starting to pound into you with rough thrusts. </p><p>You liked what he was doing, Axe could tell; your already tight cunt was clenching down on him with every thrust, begging for more. And Axe wanted to give you more, wanted to fuck you until he had no more magic to give and you were without a doubt to be with child.  A deep growl left him at that thought. </p><p>The thrusting, the way his cock stretched you and bumping against your cervix in <em>just </em>the right way, rubbing over your g-spot over and over. The seemingly cool contrast of Nightmare’s phalanges brushing and stroking of your hair and ears sent tingles of more pleasure through you.</p><p>It was mind-numbing as you got closer and closer to your peak. Hands clutching at Axe’s humeri, your inner walls clenched around him in your body’s attempt for more as you keen your completion.</p><p>Axe’s phalanges tightened on your soft flesh as a strangled noise left him. With a snarl, his shaky resolve to be gentle broke as he plunged into your cunt, again and again, rough growls pouring from him as he pounded into you.</p><p>He knew he was being rough, but Axe couldn't stop himself. Your wet heat was just him driving him <em>fucking insane! </em></p><p>It was ok though, Nightmare was there, he'd make sure nothing happened, make sure Axe didn’t hurt you while he lost himself in his heat-mindset.</p><p>The thought made him feel more at ease, relaxing his worry, and let himself go wild, pounding against your soft ass as he fucked and fucked with the intensity natural to breeding. </p><p>Teeth nipping at your shoulder, Sans tucked his nasal below your ears, close enough to growl, “<em>come</em>.”</p><p>A strangled cry left you as another orgasm burnt its way through you.</p><p>Sans gave hard thrusts of his pelvis, purring rattling through him as he worked his knot into you.</p><p>The feeling of Axe’s cock hitting that perfect spot over and over had you shattering, arms falling limp, legs locking up and shaking as a choked cry escaped at your third.</p><p>Sans came with nothing short of a roar, hilting and staying in as deep as possible. Distantly aware of the stretch, the twitches of Sans’ cock with each pulse as he filled you with his cum, your brain was too fuzzy to pay it much mind.</p><p>His hands stroked over your sides and hips, giving long, slow presses of his pelvis. Nightmare too brushed his phalanges cross your face, tracing patterns and brushing your hair as you slowly began to come back around.</p><p>“<strong>there we go</strong>,” he murmurs softly when you blink sleepily up at him.</p><p>Axe rumbles again, tongue licking a strip from your shoulder to ears before returning to the soft nibbles and marking.</p><p>“<strong>some water?</strong>” he questions quietly, a yawn and you nod, water <em>did</em> sound good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>